The Unsung Heroes/Terminology - Powers/Abilities
Terminologies - Powers/Abilities & Concepts/Laws: For the sake of understanding the story's elements, contents, and etc. I have devised a lists of terminologies to follow along the storyline for easing your pain to understand it. If you want to know where I got the inspiration or motivation, then you're more than welcome to guess. Sacred Gears: Summary: Also known as God's Artifacts, are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the original God from the Bible. They are one of the main points of interest in the World of DxD and now they are part of the world of DxE. The original God of the Bible from the World of DxD created the Sacred Gears as part of His system to enact miracles on Earth. It has been stated that certain individuals with Sacred Gears have grown to become very powerful and influential and that a large number of the people who have had their names etched into history, were most likely Sacred Gear possessors. There can be more than one Sacred Gear of the same type such as Blade Blacksmith. Sacred Gears can vary from the common Twice Critical, to the rare Sacred Gear Twilight Healing, with the only exception being the Longinus, which are all unique in their own way. If a Sacred Gear is removed from the owner, they would die. Only humans or human hybrids can be born with Sacred Gears. Angels and Devils can obtain them by resurrecting a humans, human hybrids, or those with human heritage as one of their own. The Fallen Angels have devised a ceremony to extract and possess a Sacred Gear from the original user. It is possible for an individual to own more than one Sacred Gear at a time. As to why Angels and Devils are never born with them, yet keep them when transformed from humans, is another mystery. One theory is that God never foresaw the new systems of reincarnating Devils and Angels which arose after His death. Longinus Gears: The Original 18 Sacred Gears: This class of Sacred Gears is specifically named after the first 13 Original Longinus made by the God from the Bible. In the Great Cataclysm War, ,most of the pre-war generation of possessors of 13 Original Longinus died to protect their world, passing their respective Longinus to the next generation. Unlike the other Longinus, this class of Sacred Gears are extremely rare to possess, where a possess appears every once decades to centuries due to their immense powers, some speculated that an unknown phenomena caused the Original 13 to be in a state of deep slumbers, or healing from the aftermath of the Great War. The following Original 18 Longinus Gears are * True Longinus -''' Also known as the 'Holy Spear, the Spear of Destiny, or the Holy Spear of the Setting Sun. '''It is the first and most powerful Longinus, as it is the same spear that St. Longinus used to stab Jesus Christ, as well as one of the Three Holy Relics. It was previously wielded by Cao Cao, one of the Legendary Heroes of the Old World until his demise against Malevolent God Melvazoa and his forces in the Great Cataclysm War. Its current possessor is Svati Randhawa, The First-Prince of Divine Nation of Sanātana, nicknamed as "The Lord of the Heavenly Spear". * '''Zenith Tempest -' Also known as the '''Prison of Bright Heavenly Thunder, is the second-strongest Longinus. It has the ability to control the weather and its elemental attributes. It was previously wielded by Dulio Gesualdo, one of the Legendary Heroes of the Old World until his demise against Malevolent God Melvazoa and his forces in the Great Cataclysm War. It is currently possessed by Teras Faubley, who is nicknamed as "The Strongest Crusader" in the Judas Republic. * Annihilation Maker -''' Also known as the '''Creation of the Demonic Beast, is a high-tier Longinus with the ability to create any creature that the possessor can imagine. It was previously wielded by Leonardo, one of the Legendary Heroes of the Old World until his demise against Malevolent God Melvazoa and his forces in the Great Cataclysm War. It is currently in the possession of a Demi-Human named Haman T. Hunter, who is nicknamed as "The One-Man Army" in the Mercenary Nation of Karn. * Dimension Lost -''' Also known as the '''Fog of Extinction, is a high-tier Longinus with the ability to block any attack using the mist that it creates, and transport anything inside the mist to any location. It was previously wielded by Georg, one of the Legendary Heroes of the Old World until his demise. It is currently possessed by Johann Hasselbach, a genius, young magician in the Espada Empire. * Boosted Gear -''' Also known as the '''Great Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, or the Holy Gauntlet of the Diabolos Dragon God, is a mid-tier Longinus, where the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, resides in. The gauntlet has the ability to enhance the user's capabilities as well as transferring power to anyone or an object or even able to penetrate defenses. It was previously wielded by Issei Hyoudou, the Pawn and King to his own and Rias Gremory's Peerage, and the Great Breast Dragon God who said to defeated the Malevolent God Melvazoa and his forces in the Great Cataclysm War. After his demise, It is currently possessed by Gilbert Karmesin Espada, the First-Prince of Espada Empire who is nicknamed as "Crimson Debauchery Prince". * Divine Dividing - '''Also known as the '''White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings, or Imperial Wing of the Devil Archmage, is a mid-tier Longinus where the Vanishing Dragon, Albion, resides in. The wings not only give the ability to fly but can also halve the power from anything or anyone, which is then added to the user. When the power surpasses the user's limits, the excess energy gets expelled out through the wings. It was previously wielded by Vali Lucifer, the first Devil Archmage and was one of the few remaining descendant of the original Lucifer and the possessor of the Divine Dividing and direct rival of Issei Hyoudou. It was said that he assisted Issei Hyodou in the battle against Malevolent God Melvazoa and his forces in the Great Cataclysm War. After his demise, It is currently possessed by Yuriphina Faye Pendragon, the First-Princess of Holy Kingdom of Albritainia, who is nicknamed as "Princess of the White Stars". * Regulus Nemea - '''Also known as the '''Lion King's Battle Axe, is a battle axe Longinus that contains the spirit of the Lion King, the Nemean Lion Regulus, residing within it. It has the ability to split the earth in one swing, and it also protects the user against any projectile attacks that are used against the owner. The Regulus Nemea's wielder is Rexius Bael, descendant and former wielder of Regulus Nemea, Sairaorg Bael, and is a member of his peerage as a Pawn in the Allied Kingdom of Etherious. * Canis Lykaon - '''Also known as the '''Dog God of the Black Blade, is an Independent avatar type Longinus that takes the form of a huge black dog with red eyes with its own instinct. It has the ability to produce blades from his body and can transform itself into a sword. It can also attack through shadows. It was previously wielded by Tobio Ikuse, one of the Legendary Heroes of the Old World until his demise to battle against Malevolent God Melvazoa and his forces in the Great Cataclysm War. Its current wielder is Maelys Nouvenstein, the member of the House of Nouvenstein, one of the highest-ranking nobles in the Kingdom of Ardania. * Sephiroth Graal - A'''lso known as '''Holy Grail of the Secluded World is a Longinus, it is the "Holy Grail" from the Last Supper that Christ used and the Grail of Arthurian legend, it's also one of the Three Holy Relics. It was previously wielded by Valerie Vladi, one of the Legendary Heroes of the Old World until her demise to battle against Malevolent God Melvazoa and his forces in the Great Cataclysm War. Out of all the Original Gears, only Sephiroth Graal has remained lost or hidden from the world. To this day, no one in the world knowns of its current location nor the wielder. * Incinerate Anthem -''' Also known as the '''Chief Mourner’s Crucified Stand of Purple Flame, is a Longinus that is one of the Three Holy Relics, the Incinerate Anthem, is the "Holy Cross" on which Christ was crucified. It has the ability to generate and control purple colored Holy Flames that can incinerate Devils. This particular Longinus has a will of its own, allowing it to move independently, and even remove itself from its current wielder to a more suitable one. It was previously owned by Lint Sellzen until her demise to battle against Malevolent God Melvazoa and his forces in the Great Cataclysm War. Its current wielder is Fayelith Andromalius, the wife of Nikolai Andromalius who reside in the Kingdom of Freljord with her family. * Absolute Demise - '''Also known as the '''Eternal Ice Princess, is a Longinus that can materialize a three-meter tall doll made of ice that takes a form of a woman in a dress. It was previously owned by Lavinia Reni until her demise to battle against Malevolent God Melvazoa and his forces in the Great Cataclysm War. Its current possessor is Liana Revini, and is the heiress to the House of Revini, one of the highest-ranking nobles in the Kingdom of Ardania. * Innovate Clear - '''Also known as the '''Miniature Garden of the Green Tree of Innovation, is a Longinus which allows the user to create their own world where they can create anything, but what they creates can only exist inside this world. It was previously possessed by Mitsuya Kanzaki until his demise against Malevolent God Melvazoa and his forces in the Great Cataclysm War. Its current wielder is Barika Morcos, who is nicknamed as "Renovator" in the Kingdom of Misr-Helios. * Telos Karma - '''Also known as the '''Ultimate Karma, is a Longinus that has the power to choose whatever outcome of a situation he or she desires such as making a weapon dull or simply miss: changing its function/action = fate manipulation. It was previously possessed by Mitsuya Kanzaki until his demise against Malevolent God Melvazoa and his forces in the Great Cataclysm War. Its current wielder is unnamed wielder who is nicknamed as "Despair Incarnate" who reside in the Kingdom of Nordjar. * Nereid Kyrie - '''Also known as the '''Poem of Endless Green Sea, is a high-tier Longinus where it has the power to control and strengthening dragons as well as the sea. It was previously wielded by Ingvild Leviathan, the Queen of Issei Hyoudou until her demise against Malevolent God Melvazoa and his forces in the Great Cataclysm War. It has the power to control and strengthening dragons as well as the sea. * Star Buster Star Blaster - '''Also known as the '''Star-Crushing Sword and Star-Piercing Gun, is a high-tier Longinus where it’s a two in one Sacred Gear of a sword and gun. it was previously wielded by Shooting Star, the King of Team Shooting Star until his demise against Malevolent God Melvazoa and his forces in the Great Cataclysm War. Its current wielder is Bandou Shibusawa, who is nicknamed as "Sky Slash" in the Kingdom of Shin-Kiwa. * Aeon Balor - '''also known as '''The Evil-Eyed King Who Dominate the Space and Time, is a Longinus which has the ability to stop the time of anything in his field of view. It was previously wielded by Gasper Vladi, also known as Aeon Balor until his demise against Malevolent God Melvazoa and his forces in the Great Cataclysm War. It is currently possessed by Chrona Weinberg, one of the top students in the Espada Imperial Academy who is nicknamed as "Temporal Sniper". * Alphecca Tyrant - TBA * Unknown Dictator -''' also known as the '''Imperial Child of Machine World, is a Longinus that has the ability to control iron and electronic devices. It can also create mechanical equipment. It is currently possessed by unnamed wielder who goes by the alias as "Einstein". To this day, no one knows his whereabouts. The Post-Cataclysm Longinus Gears: This class of Sacred Gears consist from Sacred Gears that have evolved after the Great Cataclysm War and of unknown origin. So far, there has been total of 13 Post-Cataclysm Longinus Gears in the last three millennia after the Great Cataclysm War. The following Post-Cataclysm Longinus Gears are''' ' * '''Overdosed Dominator - '''Also known as the '''Will of the Black Knight,' is a Longinus in a form of a full set of decorated, black armor and has a halberd as a weapon. It has the power to manipulate the concept of "indomitable". While wearing the, the user's injuries can be healed no matter how severe . It can also heal other people by lending them the armor. its current possessor is Sólis Argentis, nicknamed as "Dark Knight" in the Holy Kingdom of Albritainia. * Popgreen Festival - TBA * Mist Dispersion - '''Also known as the '''Vanishing Clouds, is a Longinus in a form of two sets of pistols. It has the power to directly decomposing the physical structure of the object targeted. It works on inanimate objects as well as living organisms. It can decompose muscles, tissue, bone, even organs into the basic molecules such as ions and the basic elements.The resulting effect is that objects dissipate to dust, transform into steam and then scatter. Its current possessor is Siv Sariutos, one of the aces from Kingdom of Freljord. * Grand Breaker - TBA * Death Histoire - TBA * Widow Puppeteer - TBA * Fortress Phalanx - TBA * Twilight Hunter - TBA Some speculated that it was caused where powers of the Original 18 Sacred Gears were split off partially, causing the splitting energies to nurture, developed, or combined with other powers to create new Longinus. Hiroaki speculated that due to the Great Cataclysm War, the the Holy and Demonic Powers were left in the aftermath of the Cataclysm War, causing the Sacred Gears to face irregular phenomenons and evolved into Longinus. Divine Powers: Summary: Also known as God's Blessing, are newly introduced abilities bestowed upon the beings of DxE by various "gods" who are part of the upper echelons of DxE. They are one of the main points of interest in world of DxE. It was introduced as a another form of power to balance out the influences of the Sacred Gears, which it was passed mainly to human or human hybrids. it is meant to make a contract with a supernatural entity in which the the contractor is able to borrow their power. Upon accessing that supernatural entity's power, they're able to shape it through their imagination and personalities as their own unique ability. Appearances: Its appearance can be perceived by normal people, where it draws from the user's life force, which it appears ranging from various colored energy to represent different echelons, entities, weapons, and etc. Currently, most of the world's residents who possess a divine power can materialize as a distinct, yet connected, living entity that they can control within their own limits. Powers & Abilities: Divine Powers varies greatly seeing as how the way it appears depends on the contracted entity giving power, the user's imagination and personality, as well as their own innate power/life force. To this day, Divine Power is measured in DR (Divine Ranking), where it ranks from: Lowest = D - C - B - A - S - SS = Highest Types: There are different ways that Divine Powers manifests and is used, those various ways being divided into 6 classes, which are: * Weapon Summoning and Reinforcement: As the name suggest, this is when Divine Power is manifested as a force that the user summoned as their weapon and/or used to bolsters their current weapon, physical abilities, and etc. This type of Divine Power is one of the commonly founded in the world of DxE as it is manifested from one's own life force. Primarily example of users are martial artists, swordsman, and sometimes magicians. * Summoning: This is when Divine Power is manifested as a distinct entity or object which the user can control. These entities/objects can also be 'equipped' to the user, altering their appearance and increasing their natural skills. These Divine may become invisible to all but the user, unless they choose to reveal it. This type of Divine Power is one of the commonly founded in the world of DxE as it requires to make a contract with supernatural entities. Primarily example of users are magicians, enchanters, and martial artists for "equipped". * Support and Tactics: As the name suggest, this type of Divine Power is manifested as a force that the user imbued their divine power on to their weapons, usually in the form of a staff to give support, healing, or battle strategies to their comrades. This type of Divine Power is one of the more rare founded than weapon summoning or summoning in the world of DxE as it is often manifested from heroes or gods who were known are known as support, healers, and tactician. Primarily example of users are healers, supporters, and tacticians. * Parasitic/Sacrifice ''': This type of Divine Power manifests itself as an entity that lives on a part of the user's body, spreading and growing more powerful with every use. It is currently known that when it completely spread around the user, it will be gained a vast power in exchange for being consumed by the entity as a cost. This type of Divine Power is often founded in the world of DxE, but it is quite infamous for its dark, sinister nature as it requires to make a contract with dark, sinister, supernatural entities for a cost in exchange for power. Primarily example of users are necromancers, assassins, killers, magicians, and etc. * '''Divine Contract: As the name implies, this is a contract in which a person is directly given with power by the gods or heroes. It is done usually by contacting them within their own Realm and going through a test or trial to prove themselves. Divine contracts also allow the user to more efficiently communicate with the god or hero who gives them power for maximum efficiency. It is considered as the next, high level of Divine Powers. Examples of users are noted individuals within the World of DxE who have passed their own trials by the gods or heroes. * Direct Bloodline/Lineal Descendant: As a name implies, this is considered as the rarest type amongst all of the Divine Powers and can be considered as more advanced and rarer form of a Divine Contract. In the Divine Contract, the users are blessed or given a portion of the power by the gods or heroes, whereas Direct Bloodline is capable of directly infusing divine power into their body to become as avatar of the god or hero and assumes their form, as well as gaining access to the full range of that entity's power. This type of Divine Power is only possible because the user receiving power is a lineal descendant of that god or hero. Forbidden Awakening: It is a special ability exclusive only to the Divine Power users, and is considered to be a forbidden move, which it is akin to the Juggernaut Drive. While it gives a tremendous boost to the user's abilities and power temporarily by directly infuse tremendous amount of god's or heroes's godly energy into them, it will give them a dangerous and fatal drawbacks, where the user who use this ability will have their life force drained drastically, be crippled for life in body or soul, or ultimately death. This is one of the most powerful and dangerous ability to use, so it is considered as a last, desperate option to use. Weaknesses: Hiroaki Saeba noted that Divine Powers are powerful in their right, they have weaknesses to come along with. For example, a series of serious injuries to user's body will prevent the divine power users from exerted more of their power due to being connected to their life force and it will acted instinctively to protect its user from fatal dangers. Son Fei-Hou, A master combatant also noted that there is a small moment or opening where the user is vulnerable, right before the using their abilities. Nikolai Andromalius, a master swordsman and top-tier class Devil observed that divine powers with more complicated abilities will exerted more power to use in the battle, leaving the user to suffer considerable or perhaps fatal drawbacks in exchange. Trivia: * The inspiration of the Divine Power concept was based on a famous South Korean webtoon, God of Highschool, Charyeok/Borrowed Power. ** The supernatural entities that appeared in the fanfic of "The Unsung Heroes" are from DxD and a mix from God of Highschool for variation sakes. Category:DxDchoi101 Category:The Unsung Heroes Category:Fanon Terminology